The Future Queen of the Pirates
by luna1802
Summary: Bella Lee grew up as a member of the Red Haired pirates. She now departs to search for her childhood friend Monkey D. Luffy who shares her ambition of finding the One Piece and claiming the title that comes with it. On her journey she'll gain friends, enemies, and new strength.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Hello everyone! This is a little idea that popped into my head around three in the morning, a short first chapter but I hope you enjoy it!)**

"My name is Bella Lee and _I'm_ gonna become the _Queen_ of the pirates!"

"Dummy, it's Monkey D. Luffy and _I'm_ gonna become the _King_ of the pirates! There's no such thing as a queen of the pirates!" Luffy huffed as he climbed onto a stool in the Party's Bar and pumped a fist in the air at his claim. Beneath him Bella's eyes began to water and he recognized the familiar tremble of her lip before she began to bawl. He slowly climbed off of the chair and cautiously approached the girl, knowing that when she started to cry it'd be bad. Makino always hit him for making her cry. "I'm sorry Bella but it's true. I'm gonna become-"

"Idiot!" His rubber neck stretched down barely touching the floor as a fist connected with his head.

Luffy pursed his lips and turned to find Shanks, the pirate was scowling at him as he took another sip of his sake. "Shanks!" He whined holding the smoking bump where he'd been hit. "That hurt!"

Shanks grinned, "Good! You don't make a girl cry! And what I heard from Makino you've been doing a lot of that lately."

'Well-"

"That's right!" Bella cut him off, twisting a piece of her pale blonde hair, "Luffy's a meanie!"

"Why you…!" He growled raising a hand threateningly.

But he only made things worse for Bella squealed and hid behind Shanks' leg, "See Shanks?!"

"Leave her alone 'meanie," Shanks teased.

He watched as Bella stuck out her tongue and pulled down the skin under her eye with a mocking smile. In return he lifted up his nose and scrunched up his face, trying to make the ugliest face possible. Seeing him do this Bella folded her arms and grinned, nodding once in a silent complement to his expression.

"You two are like siblings!" Makino exclaimed from over the counter as she polished a glass. Luffy glanced over his shoulder and asked,

"When did you get here Makino?"

The woman gave him a warm smile, "Just now,"

"We're nothing alike! Luffy is _disgusting!"_ Bella cried out, still stuck on Makino's comment.

He grinned and said, "Oh yeah? Then who's idea was it to make mud pies and eat them?"

Bella's face grew a light pink and she dove forward aiming for his throat. His eyes widened and he leaned back, as he did he lost his balance and fell on his back. Luffy looked at the girl in confusement as he heard her laughing,

"Idiot!" He blinked a few times before he joined her laughing until they cried.

Shanks gazed down at the two children. They were very similar like Makino said, both had the same ambitions. "So when are you leaving?" Makino asked in a soft voice. His eyes flickered up to the the woman who had slowed in her cleaning of the glass.

He thought for a moment, "In a month or so, I'm afraid we won't be coming back this time."

"Is that so? Luffy will be sad," Makino said as she observed the children chasing each other around the almost empty bar.

"As will Bella," He added on as he propped his head up with his arm. Bella was the daughter of a late crewmate of his, his dying wish had been to watch over the girl. And since there was no other known family they'd decided to make Bella part of the crew. Shanks had considered leaving Bella here in Foosha Village, and even discussed it with her, even though the girl was only seven she was more mature than he'd expected. Bella had declined the offer saying that the Red Hair pirates were her nakama and she'd like stay with the crew.

Shanks smiled thinking, _I wonder what kind of people Luffy and Bella will grow up to be._

 **One Month Later…**

"Bye Luffy! See ya Makino! Bye Mr. Mayor!" Bella shouted as she leaned out over the railing of Red Hair pirates ship, waving wildly. Luffy stood on the shore, his face hidden by the hat Shanks had just given to him. Tears streamed down his face as his friends sailed away. Makino kneeled down next to him and whispered,

"If you want to say goodbye I think you best do it now, I don't think they'll be able to hear you soon." His trembling hands stopped and he slowly removed the hat from his head and held it in front of him.

"Shanks! I'll take good care of your hat! Bye everyone!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. And sure enough, the crew heard the boy's farewell and called out their own. Bella leaned on the railing watching as the fish swam by below.

"He didn't say 'Bye Bella'...that idiot."

"Are you going to miss him?" The familiar voice of the captain asked from behind her. Shanks leaned against one of the masts a curious look on his face.

Bella flipped around a smile forming on her face, "That idiot!? Nah, knowing him if I stayed there it'd just be more trouble for me!"

"Hm, I see. Well then it's good you came with us." Shanks said before turning and heading onto the main deck. Once again alone Bella faced the ocean and bit her cheeks, her blue eyes determined as they stared into the water below. _Luffy, I'll find you in the future and when we meet I'll be strong. Strong enough to fight you, and whoever wins will have the right to claim the title as the Queen-or in your case King-of the Pirates!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey bartender more sake over here!" The loud crew of the Red Haired pirates had just rolled into a town in the Grand Line. Most people locked themselves inside, aware of the Yonko's powers, but completely confused for his reason for bothering their island.

"R-Right away sir!" The old man stuttered and bent down gripping the barrel and shakily walking over to the table. Over in a corner stood a woman who ignored the activities of her crew. Her long blonde hair curled down to her mid-back and had multiple braids hidden it. She was quite fit and had a slender body shape. She folded her arms and leaned against a wooden pillar, her leather hat covering her eyes.

"Oi Bella! Why don't you join in for once?" Her eyes flickered over to a crewmate who was clearly drunk. _Lightweight._

"I'm good!" She called back out with a wave. Many people groaned but quickly moved on, refilling their cups with liquor and enjoying the night. Her eyes scanned the room for Shanks. Surprisingly he was nowhere to be found, and neither was Beckman. Silently she walked to the backdoor and out of it. The evening air was chilly and eerily silent, the only sound was the crew's partying inside. The alley she found herself in had boxes scattered here and there, and the missing captain was sitting on one of them a bottle of alcohol in his hand.

Upon her arrival Shanks looked up a large smile on his face, the man raised the bottle welcomingly and said, "Bella, what brings you out here?"

She glanced towards the sky, thinking if it was the right time to bring up _that_ matter, "Uh-it was a bit stuffy in there."

Shanks gave her a amused look, "You've never been one for drinking have you?"

Bella felt her cheeks go pink and she huffed biting the inside of her cheek, "So what? Alcohol's disgusting. It has a vile taste to it."

"I don't think so," Shanks said as he tipped the bottle backwards and took a large gulp.

"There was something I wanted to ask you, but I don't know if now's a good time." She said regarding the fact that he's drinking alone. Usually that meant something was wrong, or he just wasn't feeling well.

The red-haired man grinned and said, "Why wouldn't it be? What's the question?"

Bella slowly pursed her lips deciding to come straight out with it, "I'm going to leave for a bit to find Monkey D. Luffy and beat him in a fight. Then I'm going to find the One Piece. I hope this is alright with you captain."

Shanks paused with the bottle of liquor barely touching his lips, he looked at her from the corner of his eyes with a blank expression for a few moments before grinning wildly, "Alright! I knew this'd happen eventually!" Her eyes widened, she hadn't expected this kind of reaction. "I know you're strong and will give Luffy a good fight when you find him." Shanks said as he stood up, brushing the dirt from his cape.

She gave the man a smirk, "You bet I will. I can't wait to see that pipsqueak after all these years!"

The captain walked past her and towards the bars door, he paused and called out over his shoulder, "When are you leaving?"

She thought for a few seconds, "Soon. I have to find a lead first."

Shanks smirked and pulled a stack of papers from his pocket holding them out to her, "Here, I've been keeping tabs on him. This is current bounty and his crew members. They just attacked Enies Lobby, those crazy bastards," Shanks chuckled.

Bella took the paper shuffling through them until she found Luffy's, " _300,000,000 belis?!_ Damn! He has a bigger bounty than me!"

Shanks scratched his chin and asked, "What's yours again?"

"It's 250,000,000." She deadpanned.

"Well anyways come in and let's announce your departure." Shanks said dropping the subject and entering the bar. Upon seeing the captain the laughter and cheers grew louder, that is until Shanks somehow managed to silence the rowdy bunch. "Men I have something to tell you, Bella will be leaving the ship for a while to pursue her dream. Of course she still be a member of the Red Hair pirates," Shanks added on as he noticed some of the crew's saddened faces.

"Are you sure?" Yasopp asked from a table not too far away.

She gave the sniper a confident smile, "Yes," An idea popped into her head, "Just this once, I'll party with you guys."

It was silent as everyone took that in. The mostly-serious-hating-alcohol-Bella Lee was willingly to party. A man jumped up a mug raised and shouted, "Then let's get this party started!" The crew cheered and raised their mugs as well.

Throughout the night she somehow managed not to swallow any alcohol, but she did let herself indulge in the sweets the bartender had prepared. Now it was around eight AM and the sun was just rising. It's rays lit up the dark bar and let her get a better view of the passed out men and overturned tables, the beer stains on the floor and the holes in the wall from a fight between two drunk crewmates. She would miss them; Yasopp's wild tales, Beckman's guidance in her training, Lucky Roo and his help with choosing the best meat (and other stuff), and Shanks' influence. She looked up to the man like a father figure since she had barely any memories of her own.

But now it was time for her to be on her own. Have her own adventure. Bella picked up a sack she'd hastily packed and carefully walked to the bar's door, looking around at the passed out men. This party even had Shanks unconscious. The man still had a bottle of alcohol in his hand and was slumped on a chair which looked like it was going to fall over any second now. A smile grew on her face and before she could change her mind she walked out of the bar, turning her back to it and not looking back.

She'd decided she was going to steal a boat from the port and head to to sea there. Thankfully she had been taught how to use a log pose-and had one of her one. Her only concern was that the small boat wasn't going to last very long in the strange waters of the Grand Line. But that was something she could deal with later. After all, she still had a few tricks up her sleeve.

Bella stuck to the walls as she crept down to the docks. She looked around to check no one was there and quickly untied a small boat, jumping in and rowing away from shore. The wind was good and the currents were easy to work with, it didn't even seem like she was in the Grand Line! With a sigh she folded her legs and sat on the deck slipping the papers from her pocket and laying them out in front of her.

 _The lowest bounty is 50 belis...they say it's just their pet but it doesn't look like it. It might've eaten a Zoan type fruit. If so that could prove to be a problem. Luffy has Nico Robin and Roronoa Zoro...Even their cook fights! So in total two to three Devil Fruit users on their crew. I'm only after Luffy but if the crew tries to intervene it'll be problematic._

The little boat suddenly jerked breaking her train of thought. She gripped the side and leaned over to see a dark shadow passing underneath in the water. _Sea King, great._ And just as she thought, the Sea King erupted from the water sending her boat flying back a bit. Water sprayed in the air and misted her face. She gritted her teeth in annoyance while the Sea King gritted it's teeth in hunger. "You hungry? Then come and get me!" She taunted while holding up her hand. The scaly animal blew steam from it's nostrils, baring it's teeth at her words then dove forward.

As it shot forward a smile appeared on her face for she knew it didn't stand a chance. Only did the Sea King realize it when her hand connected with it's snout that it wasn't going to live past this encounter. "Heki Heki no...Rei."

Faster than the blink of an eye the Sea King was gone. The wind gusted blowing her hair in her face, she tucked the strands behind her ear and smiled dangerously at the ocean, waiting to see if the other Sea Kings had the guts to show their faces. When none appeared she glanced down at the log pose and readjusted her course. And then she was on her way.

 **(A/N I feel this chapter seemed a bit rushed...was it the same for you guys? And like some of you guys might've guessed Bella is a Devil Fruit user! (How's the OC looking so far?) Heki can either translate to pierce or burst, I'm using it as burst here. And Rei is translating to zero.**

 **Heki Heki no mi-Burst-Burst Fruit** **. It work's by technically counting up the numbers. The higher the number the more damage the burst will deal. The burst can only be transferred by touch. It's a Paramecia type.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N I forgot to do this in the last chapter but I'm going to let you know some about the OC! And hope you enjoy chapter 3!)**

 **Name: Bella Lee**

 **Age: Eighteen**

 **Personality: Tends to be sarcastic with her friends. Is loyal to her crew and is ruthless to enemies. She puts up a tough front to make sure no one bothers her. Her parents died when she was young creating a fear of loneliness, she's secretly afraid that the people she knows now will leave her as well. Her ambition to become Queen of the Pirates was inspired by Shanks and she's decided that Monkey D. Luffy is someone she has to beat before she has the right to look for the One Piece.**

 **Appearance: Has long blonde hair and clear blue eyes. She likes to wear clothing that's easy to move in. She has a slim body shape and is fit. On her right wrist she has a tattoo of the Red Haired pirates skull. (The one that's one their flag)**

 **Skills/Powers: She posses a Devil Fruit by the name of the Burst-Burst fruit. Her attacks work by using numbers. The higher the number the more powerful the blast will be. The blasts can only be transferred by touch. She also is skilled in hand-to-hand combat.**

* * *

After a few days she arrived at the island of Paner. It was a summer island close to the last sighting of the Straw Hats; Enies Lobby. She'd have to keep a low profile though, there was a marine base somewhere on the island. All she needed was a better ship and a month's supply of food.

The island of Paner was divided up into two towns; Town Rummy and Town Goggle. Both towns acted very differently. Town Rummy was more towards the violent side and Town Goggle was more sensible. But of course the marine base was located in the more sensible one, so she'd be heading to the north where Town Rummy lay.

She stuck an oar in the water and pushed forward, watching as the liquid sloshed with each stroke. Once she'd gotten close enough to shore she let the boat drift forward until it hit the earth. "Alright…" Bella mumbled as she stood and jumped off. With her action the boat swayed dangerously and almost tipped over until she steadied it. Her eyes flickered over to the left where another boat was tied down. It almost looked like a speedboat; it was painted a bright yellow and had large engines attached to the back, a single mast stood with the sails furled. Bella cocked her head to the side as a thought appeared, but she put it to the back of her mind.

She looked over her shoulder to the path that led up the mountain to where Town Rummy was. She turned back around and quickly tied her boat to a muddy tree root that stuck out of the ground, it seemed to hold. As she straightened her back she brushed off her hands on her pants then began to walk forward.

Her hair brushed the side of her face as she walked up the mountain, stopping a few times for a breather. When she reached the top a smile grew on her face. She squinted against the sun to look at the gates of Town Rummy in the distance. No one was guarding it, easier for her. She raised her head high and ran a hand through her hair, wincing as it caught a snarl. The town was brightly lit but as she approached it she didn't spot anyone on the streets. _This is strange...It's Town Rummy after_ _all. They'll party into the after hours._ As she was looking around she eyed a man running a food stand. On one of the stools in front of it was a man, he had his face on his plate and food had splattered everywhere. She shook her head and walked up, putting a friendly smile on her face she called out,

"Hey mister!" The stand owner jerked his head up, he looked dazed. Bella tilted her head to the side and asked, "Is there something wrong? Now that I think about it...where is everyone?"

The man suddenly snapped forward and leaned over the counter his eyes wide. She jumped back in surprise but froze when she heard the man speak in a panic, "Do you know who this man is?" The stand owner jabbed a finger in the direction of his customer who was passed out in his plate, "He's a member of Whitebeard's crew! Look at that tattoo on his back! Get out of here quick before he wakes up and kills you!" _Whitebeard huh..._

Bella peered over her shoulder at the shirtless man's tattoo she hadn't noticed before. It was indeed Whitebeard's mark. That boat she'd saw when first arrived popped back into mind. Cautious not to wake him up, she wiped some food from his upper arm from when he fell face-first into his dish and confirmed her suspicions. The black letters **ASCE** were tattooed there, the **S** being crossed out. This was the famous Fire-Fist Ace, the Second Division Commander in Whitebeard's crew. A wanted poster lay next to the pirate, all she could read was the words "Marshall D. Teach" before the man jerked up. Fire-Fist Ace stared blankly into the distance before muttering something and continuing his meal like it never happened.

She smirked and folded her arms, leaning against the stand, "Fire-Fist Ace, what are you doing all the way out here?"

Ace paused in eating, looking at her from the corner of his eyes, "That depends, who are you?" The stand owner whimpered and ducked down so that he was hidden under the stand's counter.

Bella raised a hand and pulled down her sleeve showing him her tattoo of the Red Haired pirates,

"Bella Lee, I answered your question now you answer mine."

Ace's eyes lingered on her tattoo for a few moments before he scoffed and faced her, "I'm searching for someone." Swiftly the man reached behind him and took the wanted poster stuffing it into a pocket. "And what are you doing out here Miss Lee?"

"Searching for someone same as you." She answered in a bored tone.

Ace grinned and leaned back slightly, "Oh really? From what I hear you rarely engage with fights unless it's with your crew. So who is it that's so interesting?"

She hesitated for a second or two before pulling out the wanted poster of her target, Ace stiffened visibly seeing it, "Monkey D. Luffy, he's the captain of the Straw Hat pirates."

It was like someone flipped a switch on Ace's mood, the man glared at her and asked in a dangerously calm voice, "And why are you after him?"

She raised her eyebrows slightly but replied, "I knew him from when I was a kid. I'm going to fight him and prove something." At her answer Ace seemed to relax. But right after the man froze his brows scrunched in confusion before turning to face her,

"Wait you're not Bella Lee who was with Shanks back when he was at Foosha Village ten years ago are you?"

Her mouth drifted open in surprise, "Yeah how'd you know?"

Ace's friendly mood was back and he gave her a smile, "Luffy used to talk about you all the time!"

Now it was her time to be confused. She leaned forward raising a hand in a stop gesture. "Wait, how do you know Luffy?"

"We're brothers," Ace said as he laughed, seeing her reaction which was her leaning back her brows scrunched in a ' _what the hell?_ ' expression.

Once she got over it she exclaimed, "How?! When I was there I didn't see you!"

Ace propped his head up and stared at her, "I didn't meet Luffy until after Shanks left, he was seven. We're not related by blood but it doesn't change the fact that we're brothers."

She nodded slowly as she understood it, "Ah, that does make sense now."

"Oi!" Ace suddenly kicked the stand where the owner was causing him to jump and hit his head. A moment or so later the man peeked his head up and said in a shaky tone,

"Y-Yes sir?"

Ace abruptly stood and pushed the piles of dishes that'd been collecting closer to the owner. Then he reached into a pocket and dropped a few belis onto the counter. "Thank you for the meal."

The owner looked taken aback by this but stuttered, "Y-You're welcome,"

Bella watched from her spot as Ace passed her and began to head towards the exit. "Where are you going?" She called out.

The man glanced back at her, "Continuing my search. I feel like I'm really close to catching this bastard."

She jogged to catch up with him and matched his pace. "You're after Marshall D. Teach aren't you? Also known as Blackbeard?" She asked as she looked straight ahead.

Ace was silent for a while until he answered his voice low, "Yes. You probably saw his wanted poster."

"I did. Why are you after him?"

Ace looked at her in annoyance from the corner of his eyes. "He used to be apart of the Whitebeard crew. That is until he murdered another crewmate for a Devil Fruit and left." The pair didn't say anything until they arrived at the start of the path that'd lead down the mountain.

"Say, have you seen any ship's around here? I came here on a crappy boat and I don't think it'll survive another trip out there."

Ace brought a hand to his chin and tilted his head as he thought about it, "I did see some on my way in. They're docked on the Goggle coast though."

She smirked, "Shouldn't be a problem, thanks! And good luck on your search!"

Ace gave a small wave as he began his descent, "You too! And do me a favor, when you see Luffy make sure you give him a good fight!"

Bella nodded once, "Will do." She remained at the top of the hill watching the man until he disappeared from her sight, then she began the walk to the other side of the island. _I still have to get food..._ She thought as her stomach growled. It'd probably would've been a good idea to have eaten at that stand back there but-

"You're that troublemaker from yesterday aren't you?!" A voice cut through her thoughts. Bella slowed her pace and stepped off the path, hiding behind a bush and looking through. She found three people, two of which were marines. The third was a boy who looked to be around eighteen, he had bright red curls and defiant emerald eyes. From the way he was dressed she guessed he came from Town Rummy.

"I didn't do it!" The boy shouted slightly raising a fist, "Do you ever consider that your town isn't _that_ perfect?!"

"Silence!" A marine raised his gun and slammed the butt of it against the boy's jaw. The boy fell to his knees and rubbed the spot he'd been struck while glaring in hatred at the marines. _Should I help him?_ "You've caused enough trouble on this island," A marine said as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs, "Come in quietly and we'll consider not executing you."

"What?! That's bull!" The boy shouted angrily, only to get punched in the jaw. Bella bit her lip and glared darkly at the marines. _Damn...the marines here are even more corrupted then I thought. This whole island must be bad. I got to help that guy._

She stood and marched over to the scene, her palms facing forward and fingers stretched apart. Only the boy noticed her and he shot her a confused look. The marines saw the boy's expression and turned in the direction he was looking and shouted, "Excuse me miss but I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to leave. We're having a, _private_ , discussion with this young man."

She was fed up with these two guys. Without a word she began to run, pushing off of the earth to get a head-start. As she drew closer the marines raised their weapons, ignoring the boy for the time being. "Shoot her!" One of the marines shouted. Her eyes narrowed as a shot rang throughout the air, she barely dodged it. In a few seconds she was in front of her two attackers. Dust rose in the air from when she skidded to a stop.

With her head lowered she set a hand on the men's shoulders and said in a clear voice, "Heki Heki no Rei!" The men's skin rippled and in split second they disappeared from the force of the blast. "That's better. You okay?" She asked as she wiped her hands on her pants.

The boy was standing frozen, his face looked like it didn't know what kind of expression to make; relief, horror, surprise. The boy raised a finger and pointed at her, "Are you a _Devil Fruit_ user?"

Bella shrugged, "Yeah. I took care of them for you, welcome. The marines here are more troublesome than I thought."

The boy scoffed, "You don't know the half of it. And...thanks. But you should get out of here while you still can. The marines won't let you go if they find out you're a pirate."

She looked at the boy in confusion, "How'd you know?"

The redhead motion to her sleeve. During her time dealing with the marines it'd slid up revealing her tattoo. "So you're apart of the Red Haired pirates?"

She smirked, "You know your stuff."

The boy asked slowly, "Why do you hide it? If I was apart of their crew I'd wear it proudly like that guy from Whitebeard's crew was doing." He means Ace.

She sighed and closed one eye, "I'm not hiding it, I just get cold easily. And what's your name anyways?"

He looked at her suspiciously, "Why?"

"Is there a reason?! I'm Bella, there I said my name first now what's yours?" She suddenly shouted. The boy looked at her judgingly which in return she glared at him the whole time he spoke,

"Okay, Bella, the name's Ryker."

"What are you skilled at?"

Ryker furrowed his brows and asked, "What do you mean?"

She sighed and elaborated, "Can you fight good? Can you cook?"

"I guess I'm pretty good as fighting." Ryker met her gaze and asked, "But why you asking?"

She gave him a half-smile, "If I'm going to steal a ship it's going to take more than one person to handle it. It doesn't sound like you're too happy here. I'll offer you a free ticket out of here but under the conditions you join me until I find what I'm looking for."

Ryker scoffed, "You must be joking!"

She gave him a serious glare, "Does it look like it?"

Ryker pursed his lips and said, "Well you're right. I don't like this place." The boy's eyes flickered up to meet hers, "How long until you find that thing you're looking for?"

Bella shrugged, "I don't know. It could be a few weeks, it could be a year. But as long as you're with me I'm your captain. So that means if I give an order you'll have to follow it."

The boy smiled halfheartedly, "Fine with me, as long as I get out of here."

"Great!" She grinned and laid a hand on Ryker's shoulder who flinched at her touch. She tsked and said, "Don't worry I won't use my powers on you. But for now I'm giving you your first job. We'll need food if we're going to be out at sea for a while." She reached in her pocket and pulled out a pouch of belis. She spoke sternly next, "Don't go spending it all. And try to find dried foods. Some fresh meat will do we can catch our own fish."

"Sure," Ryker muttered as he took the money from her.

Bella continued talking ignoring his attitude, "Meet me at the docks as soon as you can. And try not to draw attention to yourself."

"You're the one who's going to be stealing the ship." Ryker said in a snarky tone.

Her eyes flared in anger and she gripped his shoulder. "You-"

"I'll see you later!" Ryker shook free of her grip and called out as he began to run towards Goggle Town.

She clenched a fist and chuckled, "That guy…" _But, with Ryker I'll be able to manage the ship better. That's one step closer to finding that idiot._

 **(A/N How's the new OC seem? See you next time!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella leaped across a space between buildings, somersaulting to soften the fall and coming back up into a crouched position. Her eyes narrowed in disapproval and she slunk over to the edge of the building and observed the streets. Right below her were two marines. Farther up on a corner were another pair, and patrolling a not so distant street was a group of them. She sighed in frustration and eyed the docks in the distance. She had arrived in Town Goggle and found the dock, the ships were so close but all these obstacles were in the way! And to make it worse there were all these civilians. If she wanted to use the Blast-Blast fruit they could get injured.

 _Unless…_

An idea popped into her mind and she jumped up, bolting over the the building's edge and jumping over to cross over to the next one. She continued jumping until she was at the last building on the street. Cautiously she climbed down, thankfully the marines weren't looking her way and she made it to the earth unharmed. Bella creeped into the middle of the street and bent down, by now multiple people had noticed her and were staring at her in curiosity.

One of the nearby marines looked around in confusement at all the ruckus before finding her. "Hey you! You can't stand in the street like that!" The man yelled as he began to approach shaking his gun threateningly.

Bella smirked as her fingertips brushed the earth, "Oh don't worry, there won't be much of a street to stand on in a few seconds." The marine paused in walking and cocked his head to the side shooting her a perplexed look. "Heki Heki no Ichi!" A pulse was suddenly transferred between her fingers and into the earth. The ground beneath began to rumble before it abruptly started to shift upwards in different spots. The screams of the people in front of her let her knew she'd created enough of a distraction for her to steal a ship and escape without her identity being learned. As she turned and began to run towards the dock she heard the sound of street rubble crashing to the earth. _The civilians should be okay, after all I mostly directed the blast towards where the marines were standing._

* * *

Ryker looked towards the south as a cloud of smoke rose in the air and the earth violently shook once. He sighed in frustration for he very well knew who was the cause of this. "And _she_ was the one who told _me_ not to get into any trouble…" With another loud sigh he hastily dropped a few belis onto the counter and bent down, gripping the sack of food and started on his way towards the docks.

* * *

Quickly Bella ran down the streets, taking short cut or back roads to avoid running into any marines. She finally noticed a change when the houses began to thin out. She could spot the familiar blue ocean in the distance, it seemingly sparkled as the sun shone down upon it.

There were at least ten marine ships docked in the port. But she'd rather not be a pirate sailing with a marine flag. Her eyes scanned the dock and she stepped forward to get a better view. _There!_ Behind one of the marine ships was a medium sized ship, it had two masts and a tiger shaped figurehead. And it didn't have the flag of a marine. _It'll do._

Bella swiftly ran over to the ship and used the ladder to climb up. Which was strange, why would the ladder be down? Unless someone's on the ship...Bella gripped a wooden step tighter and increased the speed of her ascent. Eager to find out if there was an intruder on the ship she had just self-proclaimed hers. Hesitantly her hand reached for the ship's railing, before she grabbed it and used it to pull herself up.

Once she was up she observed the ship. It looked to be in good condition. _But,_ the thing wasn't right was the man reading on the opposite side of _her_ ship. The man was sitting balanced on a railing and held a book close to his face. He bore the coat she recognized to be of a captain's, he was a marine. Bella got into a fighting stance and opened her hands, getting ready to attempt to land a hit on the man. She'd never fought a captain before but Luffy _had._ So if she can't defeat this guy she won't be able to take down Luffy.

The captain looked boredly at her before shutting his book and stuffing it into a pocket. "Bella Lee, the "Bomber." All though that's not really how your Devil Fruit powers work now is it?" Her body grew rigid as the man reached in his pocket...only to pull out a piece of paper. Not just any paper but _her_ wanted poster! "You ate the Burst-Burst fruit. You send out shockwaves that are so tremendous it rips the body apart until there's nothing left in a split second. But of course it's only transmittable by touch."

She bit her lip and clenched her hands into fists, _Just who the hell is he and how does he know so much about my power?!_ "Who are you, exactly?" Bella asked in a deadly calm tone giving the man a long glare.

The captain stood from the railing, his cape blowing behind him in the wind and said, "Captain Hikaro. I serve at this base." The man's words were emotionless, no, they were almost bored. Could this be the one who is corrupting the island and it's marines? Swiftly the man pulled out a long pole from his cape. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she tried to think of where he'd been hiding that. "This is my ship, _pirate._ And even if you were to leave I can't allow you to escape. You have a big bounty on your head, I wonder if Red Hair will show to rescue you." Hikaro said smugly as he nodded in the direction of her tattoo-which had once again been revealed to due to her sleeve slipping up. The captain chuckled, "Nevermind, he's probably somewhere drunk as of this moment."

Her eyes flared in anger and she shouted, "Bastard!" With her sudden burst of rage she jumped forward hand outstretched aiming for the man's face. A whoosh of air startled her and when moment's ago she was about to explode the captain's face, in replacement his pole was in the center of her grasp. Bella's fingers began to grow numb as she slowly closed the hold around the pole. And with a sickening feeling she realized what that pole was made out of; Sea Prism Stone. Sweat formed at her hairline as she willed her muscles to move away from this object, but her entire hand had gone numb. The weakness suddenly spread into her legs and with a jolt her legs gave out and she knelt on the deck. Mentally she scolded herself. Yes this _was_ her first encounter with Sea Stone but Shanks had threw her in the ocean to help her get the gist of the feeling. It was terrible, not being able to move, and here was that feeling again.

Hikaro looked down at her through slitted eyes and said in a amused tone, "Still have the strength to fight?"

Bella glared at the man and shakily tried to lift herself from the deck. "You'll take back what you said about Shanks."

The captain raised an eyebrow and moved the Sea Stone pole closer to her face and she grimaced. "But you probably know it's true. That captain of yours is a drunkard-" With her eyes darkened by anger she slammed her fist into the captain's jaw and shouted out,

"Heki Heki no Ichi!" The blast was sent out through her fist and vibrated the man's bones. She let out a nervous chuckle as she waited for the man to disappear or collapse from the force of the blast. But he didn't.

She watched through wide eyes as the man lifted a hand and wiped a thumb where she'd directed the blast, giving her a death stare he said, "That was _weak_." When Hikaro put his hand back to his side she noticed his entire jaw was a dark grey and shiny looking. Bella's eyes narrowed, _Did he eat a Devil Fruit? But he couldn't of, he's holding Sea Stone!_

Hikaro gave her a smirk, "You must be wondering what's going on. I ate the Solid-Solid fruit. I can harden any part of my body to it's limit. Your blasts feel like weak punches."

"But what about the Sea Stone weapon you have?!" She exclaimed.

The man looked down at his weapon which was still dangerously close to her, "If you had actually looked at it you'd see only _half_ of it is Sea Stone."

 _But that means if the wrong end touches him I'll get the upper hand, for a while at least._ Bella bit her lip and quickly grabbed the pole earning a look of surprise from the captain. Immediately a wave of exhaustion hit her. She stumbled but managed to throw her body weight forward, pushing the pole forward in Hikaro's grasp. The man soon realized what she was trying to do and released the pole, but it was too late and she'd already pushed the Sea Stone side far enough that it touched his palm. A smirk grew on her face when she recognized a flash of pain in the man's eyes as it brushed his skin. But it quickly disappeared as he hardened his skin and began to advance towards her for an attack.

"Shit…" She mumbled as she ducked a large fist. The air whooshed above her as Hikaro missed and his hand swung by. _He isn't affected by my blasts and it doesn't seem like he'll give up on trying to take me in. I could run but...running from a fight? Not something I like to do._ Bella pushed off of the deck leaving a slight crack in the wood and flashed forward, her hand curled into a fist and she snapped it out with great force, punching Hikaro in the stomach. Thankfully the man hadn't had enough time to harden his stomach and above a trickle of blood dripped down his chin. She jumped a safe distance away and said smugly, "What? You forget what pain felt like?" Hikaro said nothing but shot her a emotionless look and wiped the blood from his chin. She watched on edge as the captain walked back to pick up his pole and then began to slowly walk back to her.

"You're proving to be more trouble than I thought, Bella Lee. I'm ending this fight now." Her brows furrowed as Hikaro suddenly disappeared. _No!_ Her eyes detected a flash of white in front of her. _He's just moving incredibly fast!_ She became alert, her eyes flickering side to side, reading for any sudden attack but he was too quick. "Behind you…" An almost taunting voice whispered. She slowly turned and saw Hikaro balanced on the ship's railing, his pole in his hand and Sea Stone side facing her. With the speed Hikaro just used she doubted she'd be able to dodge his next attack. Her eyes widened as the pole seemingly inched forward.

Her eyes followed the pole and waited for it to be connected with skin and send her flying back, but it never did. Instead, something else happened that shocked her. Out of nowhere, Hikaro's head jerked to the side and he went crashing into the deck. The pole clattered to the deck next to the man who was now face-first in a pile of broken wood. Bella's eyes flickered to the railing where a familiar figure stood, "So I see you needed help with that bastard."

A relieved smile grew on her face and she said, "About time you got here. I was starting to think you ditched me."

Ryker scoffed and jumped down to stand beside her, "No, I'll stick to my word. But we should probably get out of here. This guy here is officially a captain but he's strong enough to be a Commodore or a Rear Admiral."

She straightened her back and asked, "Then why isn't he promoted?"

Ryker shot Hikaro a dark look, "He wants to keep this island under his thumb." Bella moved her attention to Hikaro who had started to get up, the wood sliding off his back as he did. "But he won't be for long, I heard an Admiral is visiting here soon. He'll find out what's been going on and put an end to it."

"Shut up boy!" Hikaro snapped as he flung around, malice coating his words. "He won't find out. The people here are too scared to act, they're weaklings."

Ryker smirked and shoved his hands into his pockets, "Are you sure about that? What about the people in Rummy? I don't think they're as much as under your "influence" as you'd like."

Hikaro grumbled a few angry words before hardening his fist and raising it in the air. "Watch out!" She shouted as Hikaro disappeared, she knew who he was going after. Bella turned her head sideways to confirm her thoughts. Hikaro was in front of Ryker, but the redhead had somehow _caught_ the captain's fist and was holding it with a shaking hand. Her mouth drifted open and she asked, "How did you stop that?"

Ryker smirked at her, "Like I said, I'm pretty handy in battle."

"Damn you…" Hikaro muttered and pushed forward, causing Ryker to slide back and almost lose his balance. She took a step forward to help but Ryker said,

"Go find another ship to take before more marine's come looking for whoever caused that damage on those streets! Get it ready to sail, I'll deal with this guy." She winced as the thing she did was mention. Bella walked over to the railing slowly, keeping an eye on Ryker and Hikaro who were still in the same position. "Go!" Ryker called out in annoyance.

"You won't get away that easily!" Hikaro shouted and stepped away from Ryker, heading towards her.

"I don't think so." She watched as Ryker slammed his foot in the captain's neck. The man went shooting down and created another hole in the floor. Wood went flying as Hikaro connected with the deck, a splinter or two brushed her cheek but didn't pierce the skin. Bella watched poised on the railing, waiting for the man to get up. When he didn't she locked eyes with Ryker and asked,

"Aren't you coming?"

"I'll follow in a few minutes. I want to make sure he doesn't get up. But that kick should've knocked him unconscious…"

"Okay," She gave the redhead a firm nod before jumping off the ship, landing crouched on the concrete. Bella scanned the dock, there was no marine in sight. _Hopefully they're dealing with the damage I caused earlier._ Her eyes looked at the ships tied down for ones without a marine flag. But if she did steal one with it wouldn't it help with her escape? The marines wouldn't question their own ship, would they? That'd be my last option. The sounds of wood breaking brought her attention back to the deck of the ship. She stood for a few seconds wondering who was winning; that captain or Ryker.

With a shake of her head Bella ran forward to focus on her task; finding a ship. She'd know the victor by whoever comes after her. Be it a friend or foe.

 **(A/N Hello everyone! The Devil Fruit of Captain Hikaro kind of resembles the Devil Fruit of the non-canon character Bear King. But Bear King's devil fruit Kachi Kachi no Mi powers are hardening and heating it. The Captain's devil fruit Kotai Kotai no Mi (Solid-Solid fruit) is just hardening.**

 **And the new move Bella used, Ichi, translates to two. Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, see you next time!)**


	5. Chapter 5

She'd found a ship. It kind of resembled that last one she'd been on-that damn captain's-but it had more deck space, it had a similar figurehead. She couldn't tell if it was a tiger or a weird wolf thing. Bella did a quick search of the ship to find it was empty. Hopefully Ryker had managed to get the food before he came here. With a determined expression, she began to unfurl the sails and get the ship ready to sail. Around ten minutes later and she was done, she had untied the ship from the dock and it was currently drifting away from it.

She stood at the rudder-which was at the upper deck placed in the center, a few feet in front of the galleys door. She was on edge. Her hardened gaze was focused on the dock, waiting for the redhead to come. But, if it was Hikaro who came, she'd have no choice but to leave Ryker. Her attacks are useless against the Captain. Bella had a feeling though Ryker would win, the way he acted before she left, he seemed to be hiding something. Whatever it was, it'd most likely help him win this battle.

A few minutes later, she noticed a figure darkened by the sun approaching. Her back straightened and she strained her neck to get a better view. "Ryker?" She called out in a cautious tone. The figure froze, the man's own head lifting slightly before he said,

"Yeah," Her muscles relaxed slightly but she noticed a dark liquid dripping from the man's chin. In alarm, she jumped up and bolted over to the railing,

"What happened?! You beat him right?!"

Ryker leaned forward to gain momentum as he jumped forward and onto the ship. Bella observed the man and his injuries as he landed next to her. Blood covered his face, although she couldn't find any wounds. It did look like he had a bad bruise on his arm, it hung limply next to his side. The redhead's eyes showed no sign of pain as he spoke, "I beat him, he's probably still on that boat back there."

She folded her arms and asked skeptically, "How'd you beat him? You have this secret power or something? I doubt he just stood there and let you throw punches at him."

Ryker looked up at her his eyes seemingly testing her, "I know how to use something called Haki." Her eyes widened in surprise. _Haki? Some of the people on Shanks' crew can use that, I was never taught though. I was told I wasn't ready. It's supposed to be extremely powerful, but hard to master, so how does a guy from Rummy Town know about it?_

"How can you use Haki?" Bella asked, she felt her guard going back up. She felt Ryker was more than just another boy from a rundown town.

Ryker smirked at her and said, "I'll tell you someday, captain, but for now I'd suggest we get out of here. I may have accidently brought some marines when I was on my way here."

"Wha-" She flipped her head towards the docks and as if on cue, a line of marines in formation walked forward guns pointed at the ship. Another captain stood off to the side his arm raised in the air prepared to give the order to fire. _Shit!_ "Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" She snapped and scrambled over to the rudder.

The man gave her a glance over his shoulder as she frantically attempted to steer the ship away from the marines, "You didn't ask."

Her eyebrows twitched in annoyance, "You _still_ should've said something idiot!"

The redhead jerked his head in her direction at her name-calling, "What was that? They're after you in the first place! If I give you up I'll get away scot-free!"

She let loose a dry laugh and retorted, " _Sure_ you will! I seem to remember two certain marines trying to sentence you to your death before _I_ saved your ass! And you just beat up a captain! I doubt he'll let you survive if you go back!" Ryker opened his mouth to say something but when nothing came to mind he huffed and stalked over to the figurehead. She chuckled and called out, "Oi, fire a cannon at those marines to slow them down will you?" Ryker turned his head to look back at the dock where the marines who were once shooting at them were loading onto a ship to pursue them.

"Gotcha," Moments later a cannon fire echoed throughout the air, it was followed by distant screams and the sound of destruction. The scent of the freshly fired cannon filled the air and she breathed in deeply, enjoying the smell. Sadly the sea soon overpowered it and it was replaced with the salty breeze.

Bella navigated the ship out of Island Paner's climate, far enough so that it was a mere dot in the distance. She walked over to the railing to get a look at the currents, then glanced up at the sky, took a moment to feel the wind around her, no sign of any storms. She raised her wrist to look at the log pose attached to it. Since it only took a total of six hours for the log pose to reset it should be locking onto another island anytime now. _Six hours...not bad. Some islands take a month! Let's hope we don't run into any of those._

Speaking of we...Ryker was currently stocking up the food he'd manage to get during his time at the markets. She didn't know when he'd brought it aboard, she hadn't noticed it with him when he first arrived. And she had done what she could to patch him up; the blood on his face was apparently the Captain's, she wrapped his bruised arm with the bandages she had telling him not to use it until it heals. Bella sighed bringing a hand to her face, _I have a feeling he's going to be troublesome…_

 **WAHHHH…..WAHHHH….**

Bella jumped in surprise from her spot at the rudder. It took a moment but she recognized the SOS ringing of the Den Den Mushi, "Forgot I had one of these…" She mumbled as she pulled it out from a pocket and picked up the receiver,

 **Click.**

"Hello?"

"Bella Lee?!" An aged voice practically shouted on the other end. Slowly her eyes narrowed, it wasn't one of her informants she'd befriended during her travels on Shanks' ship...Since you just need a number to call it could be anyone, her informants begin the conversation by asking how's the weather today.

"Who is this?" She asked in a low tone, discarding the fact it could be someone in trouble. She'd heard that the marines use SOS calls to find pirates locations, or to lure them into a trap.

As she asked that the Den Den Mushi suddenly became even more panicked, it went from it's normal light pink color to a dark grey and it's expression was one of terror. It shouted, " _N-no_! _Stop it!"_ It suddenly went dead silent, she gulped at the tension and waited for someone to speak. " _Kishishishishi…"_ A higher voice laughed on the other end and it sent chills up her spine. The Den Den Mushi laughed along and it's expression changed into a more sinister one, "I apologize for that...a little thing escaped and ahold of my Den Den Mushi. Bella Lee is it?"

Her brows furrowed and she answered, "Yes. And who are you?"

"Kishishishi...I invite you to my ship, Thriller Bark. I'm hosting a party in a few days time and since you're a member of Red Hair's crew you must represent the Yonko." _Must? Did Shanks know about this? I've never heard of Thriller Bark...But it doesn't sound good._ "Currently Thriller Bark is in the Florian Triangle, you're welcome to come, if you can find us that is! _Kishishishishishi!"_

 **Click.**

Bella stood still for a second, the receiver still held close to her mouth. It wasn't until a door banged open startling her that she slammed the receiver down, shoving the Den Den Mushi back into a pocket. Ryker stood there at the top of a short flight of stairs, he carried the empty bag which had held the food hours ago on his uninjured arm. The bandaged one was wrapped and rested in a makeshift sling. Down below the man looked up at her, noticing something was off and asked, "What's up?"

Her mouth drifted open as she thought of what to say, deciding on something she asked, "Have you heard of the ship Thriller Bark?"

Something flickered in Ryker's eyes before he answered, "Yeah, it's supposedly the largest ship ever made. It's captain is Gekko Moria, he's one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. Why you ask?" _One of the Seven Warlords?! Why did_ his _Den Den Mushi call me?!_

Now that she thought about it...Shanks did mention the name Gekko Moria once or twice, and none in any good manner either. Ryker was still looking up at her expectantly, after a moment's decision she swiftly tossed her Den Den Mushi to the man below. The redhead effortlessly caught it and examined it before shooting her a confused look, "A Den Den Mushi?"

She nodded and said, "A few minutes before you came out I got a SOS call, turns out it was Moria's own Den Den Mushi calling. There was an old man, something had happened and he sounded frantic, the line went silent for a few seconds then Moria spoke. He offered-more like _told_ -me to come to Thriller Bark for some sort of stupid party."

Ryker's emerald eyes widened slightly and he glanced back at the transponder snail in his hand, "That can't be good...you _do_ know who Gekko Moria is don't you?" Bella shook her head, the man sighed and said, "He ate the Shadow Shadow Fruit. He steals people's shadows and puts them into powerful zombies created by the famous long lost doctor Hogback. If you got invited it means he probably wants to steal your shadow and use it for another one of his disgusting creations. It'd be best to avoid that place."

She leaned forward, "How do you know so much? Plus you can use Haki...just who the hell are you?"

Ryker flashed a grin and took a step back, "That's for another time…By the way captain, you've decided to stay away from the Florian Triangle right?"

Bella pursed her lips. "Maybe...I'm after someone. I think he's heading to the New World. And if I'm right he's going to have to pass through the Florian Triangle to get there. And that's why, our main destination is the Sabaody Archipelago. I want to get there before he does, we'll wait a few days. That's it. Then we're heading to the Florian Triangle. In the meantime, you just...behave."

At her words Ryker's face was scrunched up in disapproval. The man gave her a look before scoffing, "Can't promise,"

She watched from the corner of her eye as Ryker walked over to the railing and leaned out, watching the sea as the ship cut through it below. There was something off about him...a feeling in her gut told her maybe she _shouldn't_ have helped him when he was being attacked by those two marines. But, she was now his captain until she found what she was looking for, found _him._ She'd have to put those suspicions aside until there was solid evidence to go on, after all, it was just a hunch.

 **(A/N Hello everyone! I've already planned out who Ryker is going to be hehehe...And the thing with Moria is just before the Straw Hats arrive there. To be more clear on what happened is that someone Moria was going to steal a shadow from somehow escaped and contacted Bella. Moria knew her name and tried to lure her to Thriller Bark but Ryker advised her not to go. Thanks for reading, until next time!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N Merry Christmas everyone! A bit of a short chapter, These are just some words to know,**

 **Gorosei** **-They are the heads of the World Government.**

 **Shichibukai** **-Seven powerful pirates who have allied themselves with the World Government.)**

* * *

The destination they'd decided on was Water 7, famous for its ships and the like. The one they were sailing on now probably was on it's way to be repaired. During her free time she'd observed the ship and found the main mast had a long crack in it, with a strong storm it would probably fall over. Water 7 wasn't that too far off from the Florian Triangle, a new ship should take a week or so to build if they don't already have it on the market. Bella brought a hand to her chin and stared thoughtfully at the deck; the only problem would be the money. She started off with 60,000 beri's but the food probably costed 5,000-those damn rip offs. She'd have to teach Ryker what a good deal is and how to _bargain_. And a normal ship usually costs around 1-2,000,000 beri's, they still had a ways to go.

It was currently nighttime and the sky was clear. She was on watch duty since she was the self-appointed navigator, she doubted Ryker knew how to read the weather but you never know. She glanced down at her log pose, still on the right course. The sun wouldn't rise for another five hours or so...she'd have to find stuff to keep her awake during that time.

The hours passed and the sun rose, thankfully she didn't fall asleep.

 **One Day Later…**

" _Idiot!_ Now what are we going to eat?! We're still a day or two away from Water 7 and _you_ ate all the food!" Bella shouted as she delivered a strong chop to Ryker's head.

The redhead glared at her from the deck and wiped crumbs from his face. The man sighed loudly and stretched, leaning back and rubbing his stomach. This action only angered her more and she had to resist the urge to punch him again. Ryker met her furious gaze and said, "What? I haven't been eating much lately and I have a _big_ appetite."

Bella groaned in frustration rubbing her face, " _So?_ Binge eat bread or something I hear it can be very filling!"

"Bread has a bland taste!"

She snapped forward hands on her hips, "I don't care! Next time fill up on bread!"

Ryker scoffed and stood, brushing himself off. Bella straightened her back arms folded looking into the distance when an idea came into mind. She turned on her heel and jogged over to where a makeshift fishing pole had been placed. She picked it up and called out, "Ryker! As punishment you have to catch enough fish for tonight's dinner!"

The man's annoyed eyes followed the pole as it sailed through the air and towards him. After a moment he said, "Sure, it shouldn't take that long." Bella huffed in satisfaction as Ryker walked over to the rail of the ship and sat down, preparing to fish. With a glance down at the log pose she saw they'd drifted off course. Her lips curved into a frown and she headed to the rudder to adjust it.

 **Somewhere towards the Red Line...**

In a building located on top of the Red Line, better known as Mariejois, there was a gathering of three people. Two Gorosei and one Shichibukai. They seemed to be involved in a serious conversation.

One Gorosei, a younger looking one; he sported blonde hair and a beard of the same color, on his chest there was a scar. The man asked, "Bartholomew Kuma, you now know your orders?"

The other Gorosei, this man looked noticeably older. He was very tall and had long white hair and a thin beard that reached down to a bit below his shoulders. This one muttered, "I still think we should wait until we hear back from Yokoyama."

Kuma answered the question asked in a calm voice, "Yes. Although I do agree. But I see the reason in why you're sending me, in case Yokoyama has failed his mission. I will report back once I've found him." The Shichibukai said and turned swiftly heading to the balcony. In the blink of an eye, he was gone.

The tallest Gorosei stood and walked over to close the balcony doors, saying, "Let's hope Kuma is successful. If he isn't our plan will fail, and no one likes that."

 **(A/N Hope you enjoyed it! See you next time!)**


	7. Notice

Hello everyone...I'm cancelling this story, and every story I have. I'm just not as interested in anime or manga anymore and I can't find myself writing anymore. I'm sorry to those who were looking for updates, but thank you to those who stuck to my awful updating times.

If anyone want to adopt this story and continue writing it please PM first.

I can do an outline if anyone wants on how I planned to take the story, would anyone want to see that?


End file.
